Schrijf-O-Ween
right 200px|right MHUAHAHAHAAA!!! (Spontane bliksemflits gevolgd door donder) Jullie wisten al dat het beheer kwaadaardig was, maar voor deze ene keer mogen jullie ook griezelig uit de hoek komen ;-) De FanFictie Wiki organiseert dit jaar een Halloween schrijf- en tekenwedstrijd. Dus ga je kostuum maar zoeken of kijk in de spiegel op het moment dat je net uit bed komt (net wat enger is), pak je materieel en ga lekker aan de slag! Alles is toegestaan, mits het Halloween gerelateerd is. Doordat we dit een beetje laat aankondigen, zal de wedstrijd ook doorlopen tot eind november. 'De wedstrijd' De wedstrijd bestaat uit een schrijf- en een tekenonderdeel. Je mag aan beide meedoen. Natuurlijk gaan de normale regels van de FanFictie wiki ook voor deze wiki op, maar we willen jullie ook op het hart drukken om een beetje rekening te houden met je (jongere) medegebruikers. Dus hou het bloed, geweld en andere gore dingen een beetje binnen de perken, alsjeblieft, dankjewel. fun: (voor spek en bonen) dus wel een inzending, maar niet deelnemen aan de wedstrijd. '' 'Inzendingen' Pompoenen6 copy2.png|door Zefred IndigoIris Schrijf-O-Ween.jpg|door IndigoIris Inzending 1, IJsdroom Vogeltje.jpg|door IJsdroom Vogeltje #1 Schrijf-O-ween-tekening2.png|door IJsdroom Vogeltje #2 Trick-or-Treat.jpeg|door Nachthart Jury 150px|rightWe gaan deze wedstrijd nog enger maken. Mvs109 en Zefred gaan jureren, whoehahaha. Maar geen zorgen, we blijven professioneel en onpartijdig. We doen zelf ook mee aan de wedstrijd maar een onderdeel zal voor de leuk zijn. Als de wedstrijd is afgelopen zullen we voor je verhaal/tekening een recensie schrijven (als je wilt natuurlijk). Daarin blaffen je niet af of prijzen we je de hemel in. Gewoon goede- en verbeterpunten. Winnaar Bij een wedstrijd moet natuurlijk een winnaar zijn. Maar wat krijgt de winnaar? Dat weten we zelf nog niet ;) Suggesties zijn welkom en uiteindelijk wordt de prijs wel bekend gemaakt. Recensies Als je nu al denkt dat het spannend gaat worden, dan moet je eerst maar eens de recensies gaan lezen. MHUAHAHAHAHAAA! Ik heb geprobeerd om bij iedereen ongeveer net zoveel goede als verbeterpunten te noemen en heb dit met Zefred overlegd. Ik hoop dat ik jullie een beetje recht heb aangedaan met de recensies. Morgenpoot - Alfons poppentheater Een van de grootste horrors in het schrijven is wel het bedenken van een goede titel. “Alfons poppentheater” is de titel van jouw verhaal. Aan de ene kant lijkt het allemaal niet zoveel te zeggen, maar toch word ik bekropen door dat ongemakkelijk gevoel. Griezel. Het is een subtiele titel en in mijn ogen daarom goed, want ze zegt veel en toch niks tegelijkertijd, terwijl dat ongemakkelijke gevoel je wel bekruipt. De manier waarop je je bij dit verhaal echt op een scène richt, heb ik je nog niet eerder zien doen. Je bent met de tijd wel een betere balans gaan vinden tussen dialoog en scène, maar dit is de eerste keer dat ik echt de overhand zie gaan naar de scène gaan zonder dat deze geheel ten dienste staat van het dialoog dat het moet starten en dat vind ik wel ontzettend leuk om te zien. De sfeer wordt vrijwel gelijk gezet. Het is guur en grimmig weer. Ik stel mij direct het Londen van eind 1800 voor en de rest van het verhaal speelt zich voor mij ook in die tijd af. Je opbouw heeft een goed tempo. Het hele verhaal is gedetailleerd geschreven waar dat zou moeten en stroomt stevig door waar er actie gewenst is. De criminele buurt, donkere straten, de enge poppen die lijken te bewegen in de etalage, zijn gil. Je lijkt alle elementen van een griezelverhaal te willen gebruiken en ik denk dat je dit net ietsjes te veel doet. Voor een griezelverhaal als dit hoef je geen hele uitgebreide personages te hebben, maar ze moeten wel een motivatie hebben. Jouw personage gilt wanneer hij iets ziet bewegen wat niet zou moeten bewegen. Uit die gil maak ik op dat hij bang is en waarschijnlijk zou vluchten. In plaats daarvan gaat hij de winkel binnen en gaat hij zelfs op onderzoek uit. Als je hier iets meer aandacht had geschonken aan de motivaties van je hoofdpersoon, dan was het verhaal waarschijnlijk ook beter uit de verf gekomen. In dit verhaal zijn je details je sterkste en je zwakste punt geweest. Sterk voor de spanning die ze van begin tot einde vormden en zwak door dat ene plotgat dat je over het hoofd hebt gezien. '''Top:' *met weinig woorden veel gezegd *goede opbouw *sterke titel *griezel zit er gelijk goed in Tip: *motivatie van je personages kan beter *logica Vederklauw - Je leeft maar twee keer Als ik de verhalen anoniem binnen zou krijgen, dan zou ik vrijwel gelijk weten dat deze van jou is, Vederklauw. Je hebt een ontzettend duidelijke schrijfstijl die ik vreemd genoeg altijd associeer met een soort warm donkergrijs. Het grijs van de storm, terwijl je binnen bij de kachel zit met een kop chocomel en een goed boek. Al met al een prettige schrijfstijl in mijn ogen en ik word vrijwel direct in dit verhaal getrokken. Jouw kracht ligt in de korte verhalen. Dat komt hier duidelijk naar voren. Jij hebt niet 10.000 woorden, zoals een zekere beheerder nodig, om een personage neer te zetten. Joris staat gelijk sterk als hoofdpersoon in je verhaal. Hij is ondeugend, maar ook nog onschuldig en een tikkeltje naïef. Wat ik ook ontzettend kan waarderen, is je poging om iets op te zetten dat later als een puzzel in elkaar moet vallen. Je hebt de kinderlijke Joris, de schimmige plek, de vreemde jongen en natuurlijk de twee posters. De opbouw is ontzettend sterk, maar op het moment dat alles in elkaar moet vallen, passen je puzzelstukjes niet helemaal. Voor mijn gevoel mis ik wat. Het googlelen naar Femings “You only live twice” maakt de dingen niet veel duidelijker naar wat die libel nu precies met Joris te maken heeft. Ik kan nog bedenken dat de quote: You only live twice: Once when you're born, And once when you look death in the face. Er iets mee te maken heeft, waarbij Joris de dood in de ogen heeft gekeken, maar dat had dan duidelijker naar voren mogen komen. Ik voel het gevaar waarin Joris zich verkeerd en het gevaar waarin de libel zich verkeerd, maar hun connectie komt niet helemaal lekker uit de verf. Wellicht als dat verband op een andere manier was gelegd dan een jongen die naar een poster keek, dat dit verhaal nog beter uit de verf was gekomen. Een ander klein ding is, is het feit dat Joris het niet eerder op het rennen zet als hij het niet vertrouwd. Je elimineert dit gedeeltelijk door te zeggen dat hij wel ontzettend graag snoep wil ruilen en ik kan het hem deels vergeven door zijn eerdere naïeve gedrag, maar aan de andere kant schrijf je hem ook de angst en het ongemak van zijn omgeving toe. Ik noem dit een klein puntje van commentaar, omdat het per lezer zal verschillen of ze dit logisch of niet vinden. Ik ben een twijfelgeval. Ik ben trouwens wel een fan van de uitsmijter (je laatste zin). Die zou het verhaal schitterend rond hebben gebreid als ik eerder voor mijn gevoel niet iets mistte. Tops: * heerlijke en herkenbare schrijfstijl * krachtig hoofdpersonage * sterke opzet * plotgaten ontweken (personages acties motiveren) * goede uitsmijter Tip: * een betere connectie tussen Joris en de poster * twijfel of ik er wel of niet vandoor zou gaan Natuurster - Het Horrorinterview Een interview met bekende griezelpersonages had ik zo snel niet verwacht toen Zefred en ik deze wedstrijd opzetten, dus deze creatieve insteek was leuk om te lezen. Wat het interview nog sterker maakt, is het feit dat de presentator verschillende figuren interviewt. Sommigen daarvan zijn wereldberoemd, anderen niet of zelfs zelfbedacht. De discussie over “slanke” of “magere” Hein vond ik leuk om te lezen. Dummie de Mummie ken ik een heel klein beetje en de manier waarop jij hem schreef, leek mij aardig overheen te komen met de stukjes film die ik van hem heb gezien, dus dat is ook zeker een pluspunt. Kees de Kannibaal vond ik een leuke toevoeging op de rest, omdat deze volgens mij zelfbedacht is en er voor zorgt dat je variatie binnen je interviews hebt qua wezens. Voor de rest leest “Het Horrorinterview” prima, is de pagina overzichtelijk, heb je de moeite genomen plaatjes toe te voegen en heb ik zo snel nog geen taalfouten ontdekt. Wat me bij het volgende punt brengt: logica (die heb je al eerder van me gehoord). Je stuk over Hein vond ik leuk, maar zijn antwoorden gingen soms tegen elkaar in waardoor je eigenlijk zijn hele personage onderuit haalde. “Het Horrorinterview” is kort en bondig en stevent gelijk op het doel af, namelijk de vragen en antwoorden van de personages. Misschien wel iets te bondig, want sommige punten hadden best wat meer aandacht kunnen krijgen. Niet zozeer de vraag-antwoord structuur. Ik kan er prima mee leven als een verhaal, in dit geval, is opgezet als een script waardoor je de acties van de personages niet ziet (…zei Hein toen hij de studio binnen kwam lopen en ging zitten) Waar ik aandacht mis, is de logica. Je tijdlijn bij Hein klopt niet. Hein werkte 4.000 jaar geleden als pizzabezorger voor hij werd aangereden door een vrachtwagen, maar opnieuw werd “geboren” als “Magere Hein en nu vrachtwagenchauffeurs vermoord. Dat Hein een leven voor de dood had kan ik in meekomen. Dat hij pizzabezorger was ook (want 4.000 jaar geleden leefden zo ongeveer de Romeinen, dus daar kan ik zeker de humor van inzien), maar die vrachtwagen haalt dat hele verhaal onderuit. Voor Dracula geldt eigenlijk hetzelfde. Dracula is van oorsprong een aristocratische graaf uit een kasteel in Roemenië, Jouw interpetatie maakt van hem, in mijn ogen, meer een macho Antilliaan. Het idee kan werken, maar dan had ik moeten weten hoe Dracula in Aruba was geëindigd of had het hele verhaal om Antilliaanse griezelpersonages moeten draaien. Top:' ' * verrassende insteek van het griezelthema * goede variatie aan personages * zorg aan de pagina besteed * Dummie de Mummie getrouw aan het origineel neergezet Tip: * let je op je logica Nachthart - Trick-or-Treat Wat ik zo goed aan dit verhaal vind, is de realistische opbouw er van. Ik hou meer van de subtiele griezelverhalen, het soort verhalen waarbij een dagelijkse situatie plotseling een twist krijgt, en Trick-or-treat is zo’n verhaal. Om die rede is Trick-or-treat ook op een andere manier eng dan bijvoorbeeld Alfons poppentheater. In principe gebeurd er vrij weinig in het verhaal. Twee jongens (in het bijzonder Nero) maken zich klaar om ‘s avonds de deuren langs te gaan tot de spoilers beginnen. En eigenlijk vond ik dat het leukste stuk. Al die kleine details gaven mij als lezer een ontspannen gevoel (en dat is op een goede manier gevaarlijk als je griezel leest). Voornamelijk het eindeloos de trap op en neer lopen samen met de details in het make-up aanbrengen staken er voor mijn gevoel bovenuit. Het gevaar is ook niet direct duidelijk wat voornamelijk wordt veroorzaakt door de ontspannen sfeer in het verhaal eerder. Of ja, ik herkende het wel, maar het is geen “Ren zo snel mogelijk naar huis toe!” situatie. Wederom die subtiele griezel. Het einde komt daarom ook als een vrij harde klap aan. En dat vond ik eigenlijk jammer. Als het einde net zo subtiel was geweest als de rest van het verhaal, dan had deze in mijn ogen beter bij de rest van het verhaal gepast dan wat het nu is: een vrij dramatische cliffhanger die eigenlijk nooit opgelost zal worden. (Spoilers: was de geest van het meisje daarna gewoon verder gaan spoken op zoek naar haar volgende slachtoffers zonder een geluid te maken, dan had je die subtiele griezel behouden). Dit is geen groot minpunt, maar de logica/tijdlijn in je verhaal niet helemaal. Iemand die zoveel tijd in zijn kostuum steekt, zal wel vroeg beginnen met opmaken, maar dit zodanig plannen dat hij er ‘s avonds helemaal tiptop uit ziet in plaats van dit allemaal ‘s ochtends te doen waardoor het ‘s avonds veel minder goed zit. Voor de rest vond ik nog wat taal- en spellingfouten. Probeer een beetje meer te variëren in de lengte van je zinnen. Ook een paar meer witregels maken het verhaal beter leesbaar. Voor de rest ben ik niet zo’n fan van het “populaire” taalgebruik zoals het verwerken van Engelse taal in Nederlandse tekst, maar gezien de leeftijd van de twee jongens is het niet heel gek. Ik laat dat wel even in het midden. Top: * subtiele griezel * realistische opbouw * plottwist * leuke details Tip: * blijf subtiel of was vol op de duidelijke griezel doorgegaan * let op je tijdlijn/logica en de opmaak van je pagina * probeer de lengte van je zinnen meer te variëren Woudpoot - Het monster van Cathill De laatste van de inzendingen die ik durf na te kijken vanwege de lengte, maar daarover mag ik niet te veel klagen, want ik sta ook niet om mijn korte verhalen bekend. Net als je andere griezelverhalen past “Het monster van Cathill” mooi in jouw straatje. Je mengt graag een dosis avontuur bij je griezel en combineert dat vaak met een twist (of twee). Zo ook “Het monster van Cathill”. De opzet is simpel, maar effectief. Twee jongens stellen elkaars dapperheid op de proef en komen zo op het spoor van kwade zaken (als ik even Douwe Dabbert mag quoten). De opbouw is rustig, maar ook wanneer de ellende in het verhaal losbarst, gaat dit geleidelijk. En dat vind ik wel prettig. Het houdt het verhaal namelijk overzichtelijk. Zeker in een omgeving die constant verandert (door plottwisten) is het prettig dat je als lezer niet het gevoel hebt om heen en weer geslingerd te worden tussen gebeurtenissen. Of wel een beetje, maar meer in de zin dat je het gevoel hebt in een achtbaan te zitten. Niet op een losslaand paard op het ijs. Ondanks dat zitten er wel degelijk een paar goede plottwisten in en een verrassend leuk einde. De eerste had ik eerlijk gezegd wel een beetje zien aankomen. Het goede is echter dat niet alles draait om die ene plottwist. Het verhaal staat sterk als geheel, dus het is niet erg als lezers een klein beetje iets zien aankomen. Het verhaal loopt daarna ook gewoon goed door. Het einde was dus wel sterk, maar het begin was in mijn ogen nogal zwak. De basis van je verhaal had steviger in de grond mogen staan. Zo vind ik het in het begin bijvoorbeeld moeilijk om te zeggen in welke tijd dit verhaal zich afspeelt. Er is sprake van een supermarkt, maar tegelijkertijd overwegen twee jongens van 12 en 14 het bestaan van draken en andere satanische wezens. Ook heb je het over een ontzettend klein en saai dorpje waarin de jongens zich al ontzettend vaak verveeld hebben. Toch zijn ze nog nooit aan de andere kant van de heuvel, waarop ze praktisch wonen, geweest. Dit had ik in Middeleeuwse tijden nog geloofd, maar in tegenwoordige tijd… Ik heb wel een paar meer plotholes gevonden. De meeste zijn niet zo groot en de twee bovengenoemde zijn later in het verhaal niet meer belangrijk, maar wellicht dat je iets hebt aan het advies om bij het opbouwen van je verhaal meer op de logica in je details te letten. Top: * een overzichtelijk verhaal * goede plottwisten * lekker tempo * sterk einde Tip: * logica in de details kan beter (plotgaatjes) * meer avontuur dan griezel * waar is die kat gebleven? (Cathill, Montagne du Chat ;-) ) IJsdroom Vogeltje - Cynthia Ai-jaj-jaj. Daar heb je mijn zwakke plek geraakt: ik ben dol op sprookjes. Niet alleen de liefelijke vertellingen van Disney, maar ook de originele en vaak (heel) wat duisterde werken van onder andere Andersen en de Gebroeders Grimm. Niet omdat ik van griezel houd (handig: een jurylid bij een griezelwedstrijd die niet van griezel houdt), maar omdat ze die subtiele griezel hebben. Ze zijn niet eng omdat ze eng moeten wezen. Ze zijn eng om de contrasten tussen goed en kwaad en de boodschap duidelijker te maken. Cynthia valt voor mijn onder die categorie van sprookjes. Het verhaal heeft dezelfde soort sfeer waarbij er een zekere gepaste afstand wordt bewaard tussen de lezer en het verhaal zelf alsof je voor een verteller zit. Het verhaal bouwt ook in het tempo op wat ik van een sprookje mag verwachten. Het is kalm en sereen, zelfs wanneer het “eng” wordt. Maar het sterkste punt binnen je verhaal zijn wel je ontzettend kleurrijke beschrijvingen. Deze geven, nou ja…kleur aan het verhaal. Vooral de beschrijving over Cynthia’s haar (Ze had de haren van haar vader, rood als een vlammenzee. Zo golfden de lokken over haar rug als tongen van hongerige draken die snakten naar het goud op haar lippen.) brachten haar en het verhaal echt tot leven. Net als bij Natuurster waardeer ik jouw variëteit aan wezens. Daarnaast hebben die wezens een duidelijke rol en motivatie en tot mijn verrassing nemen ze soms dingen met een andere rede mee dan ik zou verwachten. Er waren een paar dingen die naar mijn idee beter konden. Het eerste is dat het verhaal een tikkeltje langdradig is. Alhoewel ieder personage zijn nut heeft, had “Cynthia” naar mijn idee beter gewerkt als het wat versimpeld was. Nu lijken interessante figuren (zoals Nelila) te vechten om de hoofdrol. Een ander ding was de plotselinge verandering van toon in het verhaal die niet helemaal op zijn plaats lijkt te zijn. Dit is je plotselinge moraal van het verhaal (de gruwelijkste daden…maar mensen) die op driekwart van het verhaal plotseling verschijnt. De moraal had gewerkt als deze aan het einde stond, maar nu lees ik het in principe als een stelling, want ik heb de mensen nog niks verkeerds zien doen in het verhaal. Ja, op het einde lees ik waarom dat moraal er is, maar de toon van het einde past meer bij een fantasy/historische roman en niet bij het sprookje dat we (grotendeels) eerder zagen. Al met al een gecompliceerde inzending, omdat sprookjes lastig te schrijven zijn. Top: * verrassend leuke interpretatie van het griezelthema * kalm, sereen en toch een soort van eng * de kleurrijke beschrijvingen * nog geen spelfout ontdekt Tip: * tikkeltje langdradig * personages vechten om de hoofdrol * hou je aan je “format” (sprookje of fantasy standalone) * een paar plotgaten (doordat je van format wisselt) Uitslag Het is geweldig leuk om al die inzendingen te leven en er een recensie over te mogen schrijven (het duurt alleen even). Ik wilde jullie ook eerst de recensies laten lezen, omdat iedere schrijver op een bepaalde manier gewonnen heeft. Niet zozeer in de wedstrijd, maar geen van jullie schrijft een verhaal dat totaal geflopt is. Er is altijd wel iets goeds te zeggen, dus dat wil ik jullie voor de feestdagen in ieder geval meegeven: wees trots op je werk, ook al valt er nog genoeg bij te leren. Maar zonder verdere omhaal komen hier dan de uitslagen voor de schrijfwedstrijd. Derde plaats Met een creatieve invalshoek en een verhaal waar de kleuren er van af spatten, staat op de derde plaats: IJsdroom Vogeltje met Cynthia. Ik denk dat het stuk over haar haren nog wel het mooiste vind van allemaal. Tweede plaats De beetje moeilijke start werd al snel goed gemaakt door een verhaal met niet één, maar meerdere onverwachte wendingen en een plot dat rond was. Op de tweede plaats staat dan ook Woudpoot met Het monster van Cathill. Eerste plaats En het verhaal dat wij griezelig het "goedst" vonden, is het verhaal dat zowel eng als ontspannen was, onverwacht en gedetailleerd. Op de eerste plaats staat dan ook Nachthart '''met '''Trick-or-Treat! Jongens, allemaal welverdiend en van gefeliciteerd! Categorie:Schrijf-O-Ween